Episode 143 - Dreamy-cute! Making Drama!
is the 3rd episode of the fourth season of the PriPara anime series and the 143rd episode in the series overall. It aired on April 18, 2017. Plot To prepare for the Idol Tournament coming up in June, Yui decides to come up with her own Making Drama. She comes up with many ideas with her rich imagination, but cannot decide on one. As a senior idol, Laala tries her best to give her advice, but Yui keeps entering Delusion Time and does not seem to be paying attention. Summary All of their hard work has paid off and several girls make their way towards PriPara; unfortunately this ends up just being a dream of Yui's. Laala reminds her that while they have finished digging out the tunnel to Prism Stone, they need to continue applying various safety features to make sure nobody gets hurt. Yui agrees, going on to mention a desire to dress the tunnel up a little. Laala agrees and they continue to work. For breakfast Yui makes Laala a rice ball for her efforts. She also makes some for Hana and SUzu, but they refuse, pointing out the toast they have. They eventually agree and Yui feeds some rice to Punicorn. With the upcoming PriPara Competition, Laala points out she needs to focus on the Making Drama. She recalls the pre-made one Yui performed, but a real Idol comes up with her own. Suzu and Hana remind the girls to be careful to avoid letting anyone hear them, especially the head disciplinarian, Jigoku Mimiko, whose ears can pick up anything. To their horror, she shows up with the rest of the disciplinary crew and Yui quickly thinks up an excuse while preparing sushi, using a play on words that sound like PriPara. During Mimiko's distraction the four quickly flee for class 6-A. Nobody is surprised when the girls overhear their classmates discussing BoysPara- but Laala refuses to give up hope as she reminds them of her own Divine status; but Suzu and Hana remain unconvinced. As Yui promises her Making Drama might turn things around she begins to fantasize until they run off, recalling they have a different class. During class, Yui struggles to focus as she resumes fantasizing. Their teacher quickly calls her out on this, and the same proceeds to happen later during Gym when she runs past the vault and clings to Laala. After classes, Laala suggests Yui asks other people for some opinions. But the other girls appear disinterested and she asks Punicorn- but as it turns out Yui can't understand her. It's then Barbaria approaches and asks if the girls have been to PriPara. They claim they havent and she threatens to make them weed the entire school ground until she spots Barbario nearby acting inappropriately. They continue on their way as she chastises him and he ignores her. Yui promises to do her best, but first some food back in their dorm. Laala spots the notebook before they eat, recognizing it as the one from before. As she looks through it she sees Yui has several more- as she's been sketching since she was three. She has so much in mind she has no idea what to do with it all, and Laala recalls what Mirei would tell her if she was there. She repeats Mirei, stating that a Making Drama is what an Idol wants to convey to their audience and recalls the past when she was back at home. These words inspire Yui and she happily compliments her, deciding to show everyone how dreamy-cute Idols are to fill PriPara with shining Idols. This gives her Idol Watch a small boost when suddenly, Headmistress Barbaria mentions an inspection and sends her Disciplinarian crew through the halls. The girls dispose of anything deemed wrong, such as a student using two layer toilet paper, and another student owning goods from outside of the country and opening them after eight pm, when eating in the Dorm is forbidden. Laala is stunned by how strict the rules are and observes the other students sadly lament this. As Laala prepares a final snack before bed, Yui suddenly awakens claiming she dreamed of her Making Drama. But now that she's awake she can't remember anything. Laala mentions being hungry, but fearful she'd get caught she can't bring herself to open the ramen cup she has. Yui suggests they head outside and grabs her rice cooker. They sneak outside and walk past Babaria, but when she believes she caught something suspicious the girls quickly continue making their way passed the windows as she starts setting off alarms and lights. Nino expresses annoyance over the possibility of losing her evening running time if she gets caught when she runs into the girls. They all fall down and quickly she hides them in a nearby bush as various students exit the school to search for the suspects. Nino hands the duo their items and begins to leave until they request her name. She claims it isn't worth knowing- but considering she just told them it defeats the purpose. Soon, Laala and Yui realize they can use their tunnel for hiding as well and take cover within it. Yui prepares Laala the ramen for Laala and sets Cooky's timer, recalling her dream as an Idol after they change into pigeon costumes to keep warm. Although her dream might be difficult, Yui refuses to give up. She finds herself suddenly tired and Laala tries to keep her awake, only snapping out of it when the timer goes off. The duo share the ramen as Yui recalls as an Idol they only have three minutes to perform. Suddenly she is inspired and her Idol Watch maxes out, allowing her to put on a performance. With the morning light now shining, Yui, Laala, Suzu, Hana, and a small group of classmates join them in Prism Stone. The classmates, Suzu, and Hana appear annoyed by the event but the girls assure them they will enjoy it. Once inside PriPara, Yui changes and puts on her performance. She unveils her brand new Making Drama and upon finishing, wows the crowd. Outside everyone who came compliments Yui's job well done. They're all glad they came but a strange, glowing light behind the girls startles them. To their surprise a brand new building has sprouted up- this being the PriPara Cafe. Laala explains this is how buildings are made within PriPara, and Yui realizes she has to keep working hard. To celebrate this milestone, Meganee goes on to reveal the upcoming Grand Prix name, but she points out they won't be able to hold the competition if they don't gain enough Idols. Not only that but the Paparajuku PriPara will close down and Laala loses her job as a Divine Idol. Alarmed by the news the girls can only helplessly cry out. Major Events *Yui creates her very first Making Drama. *The girls formally meet Nino. *The June competition is revealed to officially be named Idol Time Grand Prix. *More girls show interest in the Paparajuku PriPara and the PriPara Cafe opens for business. Trivia *Chuppe makes a cameo during Yui's Making Drama. Category:Anime Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Idol Time PriPara